Veggie-Drabble - Larryboyrocks9000 Collection
by larryboyrocks9000
Summary: Drabble Drabble and more Drabble. Enjoy these completely random and rather amusing stories on Bob, Larry, Archibald, Mr. Lunt and the whole VeggieTales gang! New story each Chapter. Each chapter is rather short. Also, I do not own VeggieTales or BigIdea. If I did, I would organize a LarryBoy Feature film, and being back both 3-2-1 Penguins and LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures!
1. The Night-Hawks!

**I am stuck on everything...**

**I'm Stuck on "LarryBoy & Batman" Stuck on "LarryBoy & The Weather Man" I am stuck on "LarryBoy: Life Of Villiany (rather ironic due to the fact that the entire Fanfiction was because I had Writer's Block) and I am stuck on "Anarchy On Planet Human-Life."**

**So what do I do when I am stuck on something?**

**I write something easy. So go to Jimmy's Diner and get an ice cream, a milk-shake from Burger Bell and some Pizza from both Chee-zy Rodent and Pizza Lion (tell me if you know what connections I just made) and get ready for endless drabble stories.**

**It will be similar drabble to what I had in "Mr. Lunt & His Private Jet" except every new Chapter is a different story on crazy humor and well...random Veggie fun!**

* * *

Larry and Annie walk into a bar-I mean...walk into an ice cream diner. Jimmy, the bartender-I mean...owner, looks up at the two.

"What are you two doing?" Jimmy asked straightening his hat.

"I'm watching Annie while here parents are out of town," said Larry. "They are going to Alaska to help Lisa's sister with a dog sledding race." Larry's eyes moved around. "I would like a chocolate shake."

"Okay," said Jimmy. "What about you Annie?"

"I would like a Strawberry shake," Annie answered.

"Coming up," said Jimmy. He went towards cooler. "Small, Medium, or Large?" He asked.

"Medium," said Larry. Jimmy reached into the cooler and brought out two ready-made shakes for the two. "Thanks." Larry took a nice long sip of the shake. "Say Jimmy," he said. "Did you hear of those Night-Hawks dudes?"

"Night-Hawks?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah," Larry continued. "They are this gang that goes into buffets and almost consumes all of the food." Larry leaned his head down and took another sip. "It is said that they are all gourds."

"Why Night-Hawks?" asked Annie.

"I dunno," said Larry. "But I think something should be done about them."

"Do you know what they look like?" asked Jimmy.

"Not a clue," Larry answered. "It is said that they have really cool leather jackets and awesome looking sunglasses." Larry and Annie continued drinking their shakes. Behind them, a bell dinged and two people entered the room.

"Hey Jimmy," said a spanish voice. "We are going to a buffet. You wanna join us?" Larry turned around and saw Jerry and Mr. Lunt wearing awesome looking sunglasses and really cool leather jackets and black T-shirts that read "Night-Hawks" and showed the outline a hawk infront of the moon.

"Jimmy, Jerry, Mr. Lunt," Larry started. "_You_ are the Night-Hawks?"

"Yeah," said Jimmy. "Jerry and I always eat to much at buffets. So we started this gang called the "Night-Hawks" and go to Buffets."

"Why is Mr. Lunt with you then?" asked Larry.

"Because," answered Mr. Lunt. "Jimmy and Jerry said they were making an all-gourds buffet club and needed at least three members. I've always wanted to be part of a gang!"

"But why do you need the gang?"

"Because it will get us famous," Jerry answered.

"Ah..." said Larry. "Well...have fun...Night-Hawks..." Larry said. He leaned towards Annie. "Let's get out of here," he whispered Then the two fled the Ice Cream Diner and got away from this crazy "Night-Hawks" business.

* * *

**So Yep. That is the first one of I-do-not-know many more to come. **

**Trivia:**

**The reason their gang is called "Night-Hawks" is because Jimmy's diner is based off of the famous painting called "****_NightHawks"._**** Also, the reason I call Annie's Mom and Dad Phillip and Lisa is because in ****_Madame Blueberry _****they completely resemble Phil and Lisa Vischer.**

**Okay. Larryboyrocksalot - Out!**


	2. The Great Box Rescue!

**More Drabble Coming...So Here It Is!**

* * *

Bob ran up the stairs and reached into his sock-drawer and pulled out...nothing?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He ran back down and pulled his coat off of the rack, but it was so quick that the rack fell down on his head and caused him some pain. "Ow!" Bob shouted. "That Smarts!" He couldn't wait any longer, so insead of treating the giant bump on his head he continued to run out the door. He saw Junior on his skateboard. "Junior," he said. "Can I borrow that?"

"Sure," said Junior. He got off of the scateboard and took his helmet and chest-pad off. But before he could give them to Bob, Bob was already on the skateboard heading off towards town.

"Hey Bob," said Charlie Pincher. "What are you-" but Bob was already out of sight before Ol' Charles could finish his sentance. Bob rushed further and further into town. He dodged a woman his her pet dog and was able to jump over a log in the middle of the sidewalk. He pushed further, even though skateboards are hard to master...especially with no legs. Finally, Bob came up to a halt right infront of Mr. Lunt's house. He knocked on the door fast.

Mr. Lunt opened it up. "Hi," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"What happened to my idea-box?" Bob asked. "I thought you put it back once you finished putting new ideas in it." Mr. Lunt thought for a second.

"Oh..." Mr. Lunt said. "It is in the back, I'll get it." Mr. Lunt went back into the house and brought back a box with a car-sticker and a multiple ammount of flame stickers as well. Bob snatched it.

"Thank you," he said. "What are your new ideas?" Bob opened the box up and picked a piece of paper out of it. He went into the house a bit more. "Um...A Show where you travel time to save the world from zombies?"

"Good Idea Right?"

"Um," said Bob. "I think we might need to figure out how a younger audience is going to deal with Zombies. Besides, what is the lesson?"

"Listening."

"Well that sounds great but I don't think little kids are that into zombies."

"You know, Larry and I were the producers of three movies, and where were you?"

"I was directing two of them."

"I see," said Mr. Lunt. "But I didn't see you on the commentaries."

"I also didn't produce "Socks With Stripes.'"

"Hey! That movie did extremely well in france. And If I am not mistaken you are the reason we couldn't get Rick Morranis to play the worm in Jonah that was originally going to eat the weed. You just let Karlile take care of it."

"Um, Khayleel."

"Ah...okay. Well when we produce are next movie, I think I should be director, producer, and lead actor. It will be called 'Socks With Polka-Dots.'"

"Okay," said Bob. "And...what is this? A Yodelling Monkey saves Junior and Laura from the clutches of Jameson Chili while learning the value of respecting your elders?"

"Oh," said a voice in the back. Bob looked in the back and saw Larry and Pa Grape playing Moby Blaster 3D. "That was my idea." Larry finished.

"Maybe I should stick to the idea-box," said Bob.

"That would make sence," said Mr. Lunt. "After all, I am a very good im-prov-is-or."

"Okay," said Bob. "Well, thank you for the box." Bob hurried away from the house to get back to his own and got on the skateboard again and pushed off into the town.

* * *

"Thank you for my skateboard back Bob," said Junior. He put back on his gear and helmet as Bob went back inside and put the box back into his sock drawer for safe keeping. Yep. Everything turned out fine.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Story Two of my Collection.**

**I am thinking about making my next story in this Drabble collection featuring more about the "Night-Hawks", or I can just do something completely random yet again. Stay tuned!**


	3. The Night-Hawks! (Part Two!)

**Part three of endless Drabble.**

**For Little Christian, who couldn't understand a bit of the last part, it is based off of the full-length Jonah "Larry & Mr. Lunt" Commentary that you can find on the DVD/Blu-Ray.**

* * *

Did Larry want to say yes? No. Did Larry want to look cool? Not in this situation. But Mr. Lunt forced him into a sad little deed he didn't want to accomplish.

Larry was trying out being on the famous Gourd gang's buff security guard.

Larry was a Night-Hawk.

At first, the aspect of being a Night-Hawk sounded cool. Larry was going to get cool sunglasses paid for by the G.G.T.D. (Gourds Get The Dough). He was going to get a cool T-shirt, a wooden stick to beat other gangs with in case they wanted to mess with the Night-Hawks. And the buffets were going to be free, paid for by Jimmy and Jerry.

Still hesitant, Mr. Lunt tried to force a yes out of that mouth. He did it by telling him that his invisible fists were labeled "Law" and "Order". Larry might not have known what this meant, but either way Mr. Lunt and Larry ended up chasing each other around the street.

The first Night-Hawk day for Larry arrived. All dressed up in an awesome black suit with a cool T-shirt of a hawk infront of the moon. And an awesome pair of sunglasses. Mr. Lunt pushed the door open dramatically. He strolled into a Mexican buffet, aromas filling the air with scents of fresh tacos and salsa. He motioned for the rest of his gang to come. Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry strolled into the buffet as well.

"Hey!" yelled a zucchini in a leather jacket, who was munching on a tortilla chip. "It is those "Night-Hawk" guys! I thought they were all gourds!"

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Mr. Lunt asked. They went further into the Buffet. The woman in the front glared at them. Larry took out the wooden stick and tapped it on his invisible hand. She just motioned for them to follow her and they were sat at a booth by a window.

"We're going to all have Cuke-a-Colas," said Mr. Lunt. The four gang members strolled (yes, they don't ever walk, they just stroll) into the buffet room. The person Mr. Lunt thought was the manager, a pepper in a nice suit, walke over to the front and placed a sign on the floor. Larry read it.

"No 'Night-Hawks' allowed," said Larry. "Wha-?"

"No Night-Hawks allowed?" Jimmy screamed. "But we are the buffet kings! We've got to do something!"

"Sorry seniors," the manager said. "But anyone who has the words "Night-Hawks" on their shirt may not enter."

"Hmm," said Jerry. He then had an idea. Jerry whipped off all of his clothes and the sun-glasses and entered the buffet room. Larry shrugged and followed Jerry's example. Mr. Lunt and Jimmy did the same thing (but Mr. Lunt did it with a little more style) and they got their food.

* * *

The buffet was only one-fourth still there and Larry, Mr. Lunt, Jimmy, and Jerry were getting their outfits on again. Mr. Lunt turned to the manager. "No one stops the Night-Hawks! That is how things are done. They strolled out of the door, and Larry turned to Mr. Lunt.

"I don't think I want to be a Night-Hawk anymore," he said. "It is more of a gourd thing" Mr. Lunt snatched Larry's sunglasses off of his face and shook his head.

"You despise me."


	4. VeggieReviews Batman '89

**That's right, your favorite VeggieTales FanFiction writer is back. (Oh, I'm not your favorite? Oh well...)**

**Enjoy, (because I am too lazy to continue any other of my Fanfics at the momment) a new segment to the ultimate Veggie-Drabble collection that I randomly come up with on the spot. (Really...I don't take time to think about what I am going to write, I just jot everything down when I feel like making a new short)**

* * *

"So," said Mr. Lunt. "What are we doing now?"

"We're going to review Tim Burton's Batman from 1989." said Larry taking the DVD out of the case and walking over to the DVD player in their little theater. Larry stuck the DVD in and they watched the whole thing from beginning to end. Larry lied back exhausted.

"That...was...so...awesome." he said.

"You know," said Junior. "The ending of that movie reminded me of the ending of "Larry-Boy And The Fib From Outer Space."

"Yeah," said Mr. Nezzer. "Also at the beginning...when Batman beat up the thugs on that rooftop reminded me of the Rumor Weed special between you and the Bandit.

"Ah," said Larry. "I think I was much more threatening."

"Yes," said Mr. Lunt. "BEWARE! HE'S GOT PLUNGERS!"

"Stop it," Larry remarked to Mr. Lunt's joke.

"We're out of popcorn," said Jimmy. "You might want to go to the store and buy some more soon for our next review."

"But Jimmy..." said Bob. "I bought that box of Popcorn packets yesterday. How many did you eat?"

"Hmm..." Jimmy pondered. He looked over to his brother and they gave each other acknowledging looks. "I think I ate ten...and Jerry here ate twelve."

"Aye!" said Scooter. "That is an awful lot of popcorn for two gourds. I sure hope it wasn't that extra butter stuff."

"It was light butter," Jerry said rather depressed. "Luckily, Jimmy brought some seasoning to put on top of it."

"C'mon guys," Larry said. "Let's get going with the review."

"Alright," said Mr. Lunt. "If they ever make a new Batman movie, I should play Batman."

"What makes you think you could dawn the cape and cowl and become the dark knight so quickly?" Archibald questioned.

"Because," said Mr. Lunt. "Remember that part where the Joker and Batsy were fighting on the bell-tower?"

"Obviously," said Archibald. "It was the second to last act."

"Well, while Micheal Keaton tried to his best at the Bat...I think I could have pulled off much greater stunts. You'll see once we finish the next VeggieTales film."

"Come again?" Bob asked.

"You know... Mr. Lunt and the galactic mission?"

"No."

"Well that may be because you will never listen to my ideas for new films we should put out. Did you know that I have never portrayed the lead role?"

"Yes," said Bob. "Because I don't know if you could exactly handle it."

"That is where you are wrong. I am going to show my talent to the rest of the world!" Mr. Lunt jumped up from his chair and ran out."

"So um..." Larry said. "I guess this review didn't go to well huh?"

"Yeah," said Pa. "Maybe the next one will be better."

"What should we watch?" Jimmy asked. Larry looked towards him and smiled. He had the perfect movie for the next time...


	5. Road Trip Trailer!

**Sorry about taking forever to update, but here is more drabble from those VeggeTables!**

* * *

Nezzer, Bob, Larry, Archie, Junior, Laura, Jimmy, Jerry, Petunia and Mr. Lunt were all in the same van, ready for a road trip! They brought everything that they could and even brought over a trailer...not one that had furniture, but one that is used to carry cargo. Bob was going to drive as Archie, Petunia, Junior, and Laura were going to ride in the back.

"Where are you guys going to ride Larry?" Bob asked when Larry refused to go into the car.

"Wally, Jimmy, Jerry, Mr. Lunt and me are going to ride in the back!"

"I know," said Bob. "So get in the back!"

"No," Larry stated. "The BACK, back!"

"In the trailer?" Junior asked. "Let me ride in there!"

"Me too!" Laura exclaimed.

"You two are too young!" Archibald said.

"And you five aren't going to go in there either!" Bob said. Larry shrugged.

"Then were are we going to ride? There are three less seats than we need!" Bob looked back to the van, and sure enough, there were only seven seats open. Bob grunted as Larry just shrugged again as Mr. Lunt piped in:

"Trailer Time!" he screamed out in extreme joy.

"Party Time!" Wally Nezzer said.

"Burrito Time!" Jerry yelled with his burrito fixings in his invisible hands. "We have enough to have six for each of us!"

"Or fifteen for you and Jimmy," Mr. Lunt said sarcastically.

Bob rolled his eyes. "We've got food in here too you know. I don't think it is really necessary for all five of you to be back there. Maybe just Mr. Lunt, Jerry and Jimmy...or Larry, Jerry and Wally." Bob chuckled. He was rather intent on everything going according to plan. Larry, his best friend, was the absolute master of making things even worse than "not according to plan." They all gave Bob a look of desperation.

"This isn't your road trip Bob," Larry said. "We all helped plan it! And I say that us five are going to _plan _to go in the back and have one awesome time!" Bob's eyes made an odd shape as he finally had it.

"Oooohhhh," he grunted. "Fine! You five can go in the back! I'm going to stay according to plan!" He go into the van and shut the door behind him. Larry went into the back and took out his ten rolls of duct tape.

Mr. Lunt, Wally Nezzer, Jimmy, Jerry entered through the door as well.

"What are you going to do with all of that Duct tape?" Mr. Lunt asked concerned.

"Oh," said Larry. "Nothing except tape down all of our chairs and the big couch, all of our stuff so that it isn't rolling around all over the place."

"Good idea," said Wally. "How are we going to get light though?"

"Oh," said Larry. "I have something for that too!" He took out a battery-powered lamp. "Very bright, but I have enough batteries to last us all three days."

"Trailer Time!"

"Party Time!"

"Burrito Time!" They all went in the back as Bob sat in the front with all of the other Veggies.

"Oh dear..." he said.

* * *

**I will admit that that was not real Drabble, but rather a...trailer, for a Fanfiction I am going to make: "Road Trip!" I hope you can enjoy it when it comes!**

**-LBROCKS9000**


End file.
